Tina Russo
'''Tina Russo' is Daffy's tough, street-smart girlfriend. She's attracted to Daffy, despite his flaws, because she "loves a project". She works at Copy Place. Biography Tina Russo's first appearance was in Double Date. She is first seen copying papers and giving Daffy business cards that claim that he is a wizard at the Copy Place. After Lola gives Daffy date advice, he asks Tina to dinner and she agrees. She tells Daffy that he is like a "messed up building that needed the right person to come along and fix it up", but despite this, she decided to date him. They had a great time, getting Lola "jealous" until Bugs says that he is Lola's boyfriend. Daffy and Tina ride in a limo, and find Porky who thought he was going to go on a "date" with Daffy. After they drive off, Porky says he needs a girlfriend. Image:Snapshot20110726093315.png|Daffy's wizard powers don't affect Tina at all.|link=Double Date Image:THE-LOONEY-TUNES-SHOW-Double-Date-Episode-12-7.jpg|Daffy asks Tina out on a date.|link=Double Date Image:THE-LOONEY-TUNES-SHOW-Double-Date-Episode-12-5.jpg|Tina and Daffy about to dance.|link=Double Date Image:Snapshot20110726095956.png|Tina and Daffy in a limo.|link=Double Date Tina's second appearance was in Bugs & Daffy Get a Job. When Daffy find out he has a bump on his beak the first person he asks to see if he really does have a bump on his beak is Tina in which she responded "Hey, it was the first thing I ever noticed about you!" Later after Daffy gets surgery done he asks her on a date over the phone. When she sees how he looks after his surgery she spits her water out and says "Daffy! What happened to you? It looks like a dog ate your face!" to which Daffy said "look no bump!" Tina said everything about him even his imperfections are what makes him who he is'. Daffy said "Aww, I get it I have this nice wonderful beak and you have that giant nose of a nightmare!" Tina then got upset with him and punched him. Image:Snapshot20110902211513.png|"Do you want those in color or black and white?" Image:Snapshot20110902211533.png|Tina informs Daffy about the bump on his beak being the first thing she ever noticed about him. Image:Snapshot20110902211551.png Image:Snapshot20110902212056.png|Tina, shocked at Daffy's insane nose job. Image:Snapshot20110902212133.png|Tina punches Daffy in the nose, hoping it will knock some sense into him and make him get his nose re-done. Surprisingly, it works. Tina's third appearance was in That's My Baby, where she ropes Daffy into babysitting for her sister's baby while she has an all day shift at work. He does not like it when you do that.jpg Yes i was put on this earth to make frozen yougurt.jpg If any thing happens i will get you.jpg|Tina, threatening to kill Daffy if anything happens to baby Zachary while she's gone. Raising a baby is hard work.jpg images9.jpg|Tina and Daffy hugging Zachary. Appearances Season 1 *112. Double Date (debut) *115. Bugs & Daffy Get a Job *116. That's My Baby *122. Beauty School *124. The Shelf *125. Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder Season 2 *201. Bobcats on Three (cameo) *202. You've Got Hate Mail *203. Itsy Bitsy Gopher *204. Rebel Without a Glove (cameo) *205. Semper Lie *207. Customer Service Personality Tina is a corodinated, responsible woman. Although logical, it appeared she almost fell for Daffy's "charms". Despite their differences, Tina truely enjoys being with Daffy, understanding him the most. Although she can lose her cool from time to time. Trivia *Tina is the first character to have been completely re-designed, three times. She originally had pinkish white feathers with purple hair, but it got changed to yellow feathers with brown hair. She also has three different shirts. *She will be voiced by and loosely modeled after veteran actress Jennifer Esposito (I Still Know What You Did Last Summer, Dracula 2000, The Master of Disguise, Crash, Taxi, Samantha Who?), in her first voice-over role. **However, since the beginning of season two, Jennifer Esposito retired from voicing Tina, and Annie Mumolo took her place. *Unlike most characters, she has not been featured in the outro and any of the Merrie Melodies so far. And It's believed she's a revamped Melissa Duck. **It is very likely as they have the same feather coloration and Melissa has an inconsistent hair color (Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies cartoons: blond; Baby Looney Tunes: orange). It is revealed in Double Date that Tina snorts like a pig when she laughs, or chortles. *According to Daffy, Tina's beak is larger than his. *As of Beauty School, Tina has taken the role of Junior Assistant Manager at the Copy Place. *In That's My Baby, Tina is shown to have a sister and a nephew. *She wears brown eyeshadow. * In You've Got Hate Mail, Tina reveals she has a brother named Michael and her mother's maiden name is Romano. * In Customer Service, Tina's boss describes her as being "Rude and Mean Spirited", which coincidentally is akin to Daffy's personality * She has a heavy New Jersey Accent, dispite the show's setting being in Los Angeles, California Gallery Tina, Sam & Daffy.jpg Biker Tina.png Tina's apartment interior.jpg Tina.jpg Bugs, lola, daffy & tina.jpg Tina & Daffy.png How-to-draw-tina-russo-step-8.jpg Tina, Lola and Petunia.png Tina lying down trucker hat-p148976372849579977enxqz 400.jpg Tina lying down post card-p239787568254956513envli 400.jpg Tina bending forward postcards-p239621648267531477baanr 400.jpg Tina.png Bashful tina personalized invitations-p161502629810955187bh8fs 400.jpg Lts tina 174x252.png Tina's Sister01.jpg Tina and daffy.jpg HouseTina.jpg Lt tina 174x252.png Tina, Speedy, and Lola.png Tina & Daffy.png Category:Characters